Drabbles of Camelot
by Lady Elrayen
Summary: Drabble 25: The question was a simple one asked by Gwaine in between sips from his tankard: How do you want to be remembered?
1. Courage, Strength and Magic

Seeing that many people are doing drabbles at the moment, I thought I would attempt one, thinking they would be easy... Wrong! I spent a good half an hour trying to shorten one the other day! Please enjoy :-)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin, else I would be happy. Very happy.

* * *

><p><span>Courage, Strength and Magic.<span>

Courage, strength... and magic? Was this Grettir completely oblivious to who he was? Only the Crowned Prince of a kingdom that punishes the use of magic by death!

Frowning, Arthur continued his somewhat cautious stride across the ridge, mulling over the conversation he had just had.

What if one day he did need the help of magic? The thought caused him to momentarily stop mid stride as he contemplated this, unaware of Grettir's seemingly knowing grin.

Well, one thing was for certain; he would never need the aid of magic.

Arthur frowned again.

What a strange little man.

* * *

><p>Any requests? Please let me know! :-)<p>

Elrayen x


	2. Question of Noble Intentions

Thank you for the kind responses! I've review replied, but I couldn't for Beizanten, so here is yours now lol! I couldn't agree more, Arthur would not be living now if Merlin were not there for him! :-D

Without further ado, here's chapter two... and spookily, the Merlin theme has just played on my iPod on shuffle... o_O good times lol.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin, else I would be happy. Very happy.

* * *

><p><span>Question of Noble Intentions<span>

"Gwaine, I'd wait a bit; Arthur and mornings don't mix."

"Merlin, it's a few hours before midday. I think the Princess will be up and dressed."

Merlin winced. "Really, don't, not if you value your sanity..."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

Merlin looked around before whispering, "because Gwen's in there too!"

It was Gwaine's turn to snort. "Please, Arthur's too noble for that!"

With that, he confidently barged into Arthurs chambers; leaving Merlin to shake his head.

Seconds later, Gwaine returned looking somewhat horrified.

"Fair play to him, but he's not as noble as he wants us to think."

* * *

><p>Please review! Again, if you have any suggestions; please let me know! :-)<p>

Elrayen x


	3. White Lies

Hello! Firstly; huge apologies for the delay! I did intend to update this once a day, however this week at work has been nuts!

It's also been such a week that I can't remember if I review replied or not... so thank you so much to all of you have reviewed if I haven't replied! And thanks to those who have favourited (that is a new word as of... now) this story and put it on your alerts!

Anyway, I digress... this drabble is, if you will, a companion piece to chapter 4 of my other Merlin fic, Something Beautiful. If you remember, Merlin became angry and proceeded to let his anger out on the stones and pebbles, resulting in him cutting his cheek and injuring his knuckles... this is the conversation after between Arthur and Merlin!

Wow, that was a bit of a self promotion of my own story... lol. Anywho, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin, else I would be happy. Very happy.

* * *

><p><span>White Lies<span>

Arthur frowned as he scrutinised his manservant who was currently collecting the remains of his breakfast. Merlin, however, was oblivious until he looked up; jumping at the way Arthur was closely watching him.

"Merlin," Arthur began, indicating to Merlin's hands and face. "Have you been in a fight?"

"What?" Merlin raised an eyebrow before looking down at his hands. "Oh, that. Well, I was... cleaning the weaponry?"

Arthur nodded slowly, still frowning. "Right, and those blades just happened to turn on you, cutting your cheek and knuckles?"

Merlin laughed nervously. "You could say that..."

"Merlin, don't play with blades."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Elrayen x


	4. Living Shell

Hello!

Bit of an angsty drabble for today... I really feel like writing a bit of a Merlin whump fic now! Bit annoying really, espically seeing as im attempting to write out a long Melrin story lol!

As always, thank you all for your reviews... reviews = big smiles!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Melrin, else I'd be happy. Very happy.

* * *

><p><span>Living Shell.<span>

You haven't felt the suns warm rays kiss your skin for what feels like years, nor have you heard the singing of birds or the background chatter from the streets for what seems like an eternity.

All you feel now is acceptance and coldness; a far cry from the grinning and optimistic young man you once were.

Your friends do not visit; they have either been banished or punished accordingly.

You don't blame them.

Like the Great Dragon beneath you, you are left as an example.

The last Dragon Lord and warlock, left to crumble under the orders of Uther.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Elrayen x


	5. No Time For The Truth

Hello :-)

How lucky you all are! I have rather bad concussion following an incident at work yesterday, and I shouldn't even be in front of a computer... buuuuut... I wanted to give you all at least one update.

I'm afraid it's another angtsy one again; I couldn't think of anything light hearted! Anyway, please enjoy regardless :-D If anyone reading these would like me to elaborate on any by writing an actual story, please let me know! The same if you have any suggestions :-)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin, else I would be happy. Very happy.

* * *

><p><span>No Time for The Truth<span>

"Merlin, look at me!" Arthur demanded in a shaking voice.

Pained eyes slowly met fearful ones as Merlin turned his head slightly to see Arthur hovering over him, his hands bloody from where they were pressing against the gaping wound in Merlin's side.

"Arthur, I'm - " Merlin gasped, blood trickling from his mouth against his pale skin.

"Don't talk, I'm going to get you to Gaius," Arthur cut in, pulling the bleeding manservant up over his shoulder as he stood up and began to run towards Gaius' chambers.

His heart practically stopped beating when he felt Merlin go completely limp, just as they entered the chambers.

* * *

><p>Ill admit... I'm actually seven words over... I couldn't find anywhere to take them out from...!<p>

Please review!

Elrayen x


	6. Protecting Friends

Hiya :-) I am completely and utterly BORED of not doing much, so I decided to update now instead of a few days time :-D

Apologies for not review replying this time; I just about managed to type this lol! But thank you all, I can see the Merlin whump one was quite a hit! I do enjoy torturing my lovely warlock... :-P Your reviews made me smile :-)

If anyone reading these would like me to elaborate on any by writing an actual story, please let me know! The same if you have any suggestions :-) Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Merlin, else I would be happy. Very happy.

* * *

><p><span>Protecting Friends.<span>

"Merlin, are you hurt?" Arthur asked as he took in Merlin's doubled over posture and look of pain. "Come on, I didn't throw the armour that hard."

Merlin could say nothing as he fought the nauseating pain that was making itself known. He dropped the armour and put his arm protectively over his stomach.

"Merlin?" came Arthur's concerned voice, all traces of humour gone. "Were you injured during the battle?"

Wincing, Merlin said nothing as he raised his shirt to reveal a large purple bruise forming over his lower ribs.

_It was Morgana._

"It was-"

_Morgana._

"-one of Cenred's men."

* * *

><p>Please continue reviewing!<p>

Elrayen x


	7. Not The Time!

Hello :-) Feeling a little bit better now, (but still not recovered!), so I decided to update for you all :-)

You know the drill;

* * *

><p>any suggestions, expansions etc etc, please let me know! Also, if you are all willing, I have a poll on my profile page that I would appreciate being done! Thanks!<p>

Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

><p><span>Not the Time!<span>

"How is it," Merlin panted as both he and Arthur ran from what sounded like a stampede chasing them, "that," he gasped, "you... can run... faster than me?"

"Because, Merlin," Arthur gasped from up in front, "you're Merlin."

If Merlin didn't mind getting stabbed in the back by a bandit, then he would have stopped in indignation. However, life was something he valued, so all he could do was roll his eyes.

"But, you're wearing armour!" he called out, glancing behind him to see how far back the bandits were. "How.. is that... even possible?"

"Merlin, shut up, and keep running!"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Elrayen x


	8. Downside To Telepathy

Hiya :-)

I'm trying to think up ways to expand on Drabble 5, which you all seemed to like, at the moment, it's going to be quite whumpy! :-D

This one is AU and a humorous (I hope!) Mergana one... it is also from a rather sweet and daydreaming Merlin's POV, in a strange, bizarre way lol :-D I'm in a real Mergana mood today! :-D

* * *

><p><span>Downside To Telepathy.<span>

My mind is buzzing, I'm grinning, and the back of my neck is practically burning from where Morgana just had her fingers in my hair... her beautifully soft, slender fingers... And that smile! Just thinking about it makes my stomach flip...

_Merlin..._

Her pearly white teeth surrounded by warm, inviting red lips that had curled into a smile as mine met hers...

_Merlin!_

What?

_Stop it!_

Stop what?

_Thinking about what you just did!_

Stop listening to my thoughts if you don't like it. I'm not going to forget about...

_Merlin!_

For goodness sake, Kilgharrah, it was just a kiss!

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Elrayen x


	9. Birthday Treat

Hello! Apologies for the delay; my head has been aching pretty badly these last few days... plus, it was my birthday yesterday! Heehee, I got particularly excited when I saw some Merlin whump fics that had been updated yesterday, which made my day all the more sweeter... mwahahahahaaaa...! xD Because it was my birthday yesterday, I wanted to a birthday drabble for chapter nine :-)

Thank you all so very much for your reviews; they really do make me smile... or giggle in a strange way... so please kept them coming! :-D

* * *

><p><span>Birthday Treat<span>

"What. A. Day. What kind of clot-pole leaves his sword outside overnight when it's raining? _Swords _rust," Merlin's muffled voice said. He was sitting on a chair with his face down on the table, which banged into it from the movement of Gaius clapping him on the shoulder. "Ow."

Gaius smiled. "Dinner's ready, sit up."

Merlin reluctantly sat up, but raised his eyebrows when he saw the silver tray of food that Gaius was holding out.

"Gaius, did you _steal_ that?"

"No, it was given," he corrected indignantly. "It's from Arthur."

Merlin's eyebrows rose even higher. "_Arthur?_"

"Happy birthday, Merlin."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Elrayen x


	10. King and Warlock part 1

Hiya :-)

Thank you all for your reviews; please keep them up!

Ok, in this drabble Arthur is King and knows about Merlin's magic. Its part one of two!

* * *

><p><span>King and Warlock (part 1)<span>

Arthur impatiently drummed his fingers on the table, grinding his teeth in annoyance as he tried to ignore his Court Sorcerer's rambling.

"But I don't understand _why_ you had to do that, I mean, it's not as if it was going to attack you, it was defenceless!"

"Merlin," Arthur gritted out, "shut up."

"That _poor_ boar!"

Standing up, Arthur turned to face Merlin. "If you're not quiet, you're going somewhere where you can talk all you want where I can't hear you. Like the dungeons."

Merlin snorted. "You know I'll escape, I always do!"

"_Guards_!"

Merlin bolted for the door.


	11. King and Warlock part 2

Hello :-)

Okey dokey, here is part two of yesterdays drabble! :-)

Please review, they make me so so happy!

* * *

><p><span>King and Warlock (part 2)<span>

Arthur sighed contently as he sat back in his chair, turning the page of a book he was reading. He closed his eyes at the peacefulness that was finally enveloping his chambers. Opening the-

"Whoa!" Arthur jumped from his chair in fright, making Merlin roar with laughter. "How did yo- when? _How_?" Gaping like a fish, he stood and pointed an accusing finger at his still laughing Court Sorcerer as he narrowed his eyes. "Did you use magic?"

Quelling his laughter, Merlin grinned and shook his head. "No need, the dungeons are ridiculously easy to escape from, even without magic!"


	12. Fire

Hello :-)

This is probably one of my favourite drabbles that I have done so far, so please let me know what you think... you are all amazing, and so are your reviews! *virtual hugs* I would offer you all a virtual Merlin, but well... he's mine. Lol xD

Please review! :-) I also have a poll on my profile page if anyone fancies it….. ;-D

* * *

><p><span>Fire<span>

The flames licked hungrily higher at his extending hand as he reached forward, desperate for what he was seeking. Heat made him squeeze his eyes shut in defence as he angled his head away the best he could from the opposing orange inferno that roared around him. He panted as droplets of sweat formed on his forehead, eyes snapping open when the first of the flames seductively stroked his skin...

Forcefully pulling his arm out of the fireplace, Merlin sat on the floor and watched with dread as one of Gaius' books curled and burnt to a blackened ash.

"Oops."


	13. It's Too Dangerous!

Hello! :-) Apologies for the late update; much going on at home :-( Would have updated this earlier this evening, but Doctor Who was on lol :-D

Hmm, wasn't too sure about this one, as it may seem a little OOC, but Merlin does rant in series 2! Lol :-D

As always, than you for your wonderful reviews, alerts, and faves… please keep them coming! :-)

* * *

><p><span>It's too dangerous!<span>

"No, Merlin, it's too dangerous!"

Merlin slammed his magic book shut in annoyance and turned to glare at his guardian.

"_Really_? Magic, dangerous? Magic usually is dangerous; especially in a place were the prat I work for is the son of the powerful_, magic hating _King! And besides! Why would any want-to-be killer want to make it easy to have their plan stopped if they are trying to kill the King or the Prince? You know what? They wouldn't! So, yes Gaius, it is always _too dangerous_!"

With that, Merlin stormed out leaving Gaius to stare after him in disbelief.


	14. Boredom

Hello there, fellow Merlinians!

This is something I can see Merlin doing in the show...

As always, thank you all so very much for your reviews! Review replies are sent, unless I can't review reply to you... so, 'Starts with a D' – Thank you for your review! Merlin's snarky rant in series 2 was the BEST!

We're nearing the big 100th review *excited gasp*...!

* * *

><p><span>Boredom.<span>

_Drum, drum._

_Sigh._

_Drum, dru-_

"Merlin!" Gaius exhaled heavily, putting his quill down. "Must you do that?"

"I'm bored."

"Haven't you got work to do?" Gaius probed, squinting at his ward suspiciously.

Another sigh. "Arthur's in a meeting and my chores are done." At Gaius' look of disapproval, Merlin rolled his eyes. "Alright, so I used a _little_ bit of magic… I just wanted some free time. But now I don't know what to do."

"Read your book?"

"Finished it."

"Tidied you room?"

"Done."

"Well, since you're bored, you can clean the leech tank."

Merlin was gone in a blink.


	15. Sneakily Does It

Hello :-)

Whoa, it's _June _already… :-O

Thank you once again for all your reviews! :-) Once again, 'Virtual Merlin's' up for grabs! The real deal is trapped in my room... *evil grin*

As we are looming ever closer to the 100th review, whoever does make the 100th review can have a drabble (it could be a one or two parter… maybe even three!) written for them on whatever they would like! :-) Hmm… looking back at what I've just written… it almost seems like bribery… O_o lol :-P

* * *

><p><span>Sneakily Does It...<span>

With considerable stealth, Merlin softly stalked his quarry whilst remaining in the shadows, hidden from moonlight. The person he was following turned around to view behind them, and Merlin deftly backed himself to the wall of a house, making sure he was out of sight.

Daring a glance, Merlin saw that his quarry was now turning a corner. Looking around, he left the shadows and cautiously peered round the same corner.

"Boo!"

"Agh!" Merlin yelped, leaping back in fright from the laughing Gwaine who clapped him on the shoulder.

"Gwen's right! You can't sneak for all your worth, my friend!"


	16. She Was A

Hello :-)

Sorry this took a bit of time; had a busy week and OMG did you watch Doctor Who last night….? I want spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet… but I was right! It was just so so epic lol.

Thank you all for your reviews! Two to go until the big 100! The 100th reviewer gets a drabble written up of their choice… or maybe one that could expand into a short one piece…. :-)

Time for a non-light-hearted drabble for now…. This one is from Merlin's POV view as he see's Morgana in a post S3 moment, a shadow of what she once was...

Please continue reviewing, my lovelies! :-)

* * *

><p><span>She Was A...<span>

You were once so many things. Free, happy, loved. But now you're shunned by a man you called King and by a man you called friend... now you are enemy, traitor, witch.

You're a shell of what you once were; a wilted flower, a dirtied jewel... a woman full of hate, ruled by her emotions.

There are two people I blame for this. One is now lost within the deep recesses of his mind, unfit to rule... and the other? The other is looking back at you with guilt, loss, pain... love.

I have made you what you are Morgana.


	17. Get To The Point!

Hiya :-) Apologies for the delay, I've had an incredibly mad week that hasn't been the most fantastic, but hey, it's the weekend now! I will also have to apologise for the lack of review replies as well…. So here are my hugs and thanks!

Well done to IceCreamDoodle13 for being my 100th reviewer! Thank you to everyone for helping to reach that big number! You're story is on its way; I have a plan, but I just need the time to write it up now!

Please continue reviewing, they've really helped to cheer me up this week! :-)

* * *

><p><span>Get To The Point!<span>

"Arthur, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"I'm-"

"Why do you look so nervous?"

"It's because I'm-"

"Lazy. Yes, I know, Merlin."

"Royal prat, I work my socks off for you! No, I'm-"

"Ill? Sick?"

"No, it's just that-"

"Are you drunk?"

"No!"

"Hung-over?"

"No!"

"Then why do you look so serious? You're not dying are you?"

"No no, it's nothing that serious. Well, I suppose it is serious, but it's not _that_ serious."

"Merlin, you're rambling like a girl. Just tell me."

"Arthurimawarlock."

"What?"

"Arthur, I'm a warlock."

"Yeah, I've known for a while."

"What?"


	18. Efficiency Of Camelot's Guards

Hiya there :-)

Tried really hard to find time to get this drabble out for you! Having a tough few weeks, causing me to struggle with lots, but I managed to grab twenty minutes or so to get this out for you lovely people

Thank you for your reviews; they really are making me smile! Please continue to do so :-) This drabble is when Prince Arthur is King Arthur.

* * *

><p><span>Efficiency Of Camelot's Guards.<span>

"Guards! Merlin!"

Arthur stepped over the unconscious sorcerer at his feet to peer out of his chamber door, where he was greeted by a wheezing guard running towards him.

"You guards used to be so efficient!" Arthur exclaimed incredulously. Peering round, he asked, "Where are the rest of you?"

"Well Sire, what with all the sorcerers and the betrayals and the fact that they are just too good at sneaking around, we don't have any more! Just a few of us left to guard the castle!"

Arthur eyes took on an unfocused, confused gaze. "Oh, I never thought of that."


	19. Hypocrisy!

…. *awkwardly emerges from the shadows whilst brushing dust off of shoulder*… Errrr… hello? *clears throat* ahem, welcome back fellow Merlinians! Looking at when this was last updated, I can see it has been quite a while…. Sorry! Life has been rather hectic lately, what with work and health issues for myself and family… it's not been good :-S However, I am hopefully back now! It was the return of Merlin with series 4 (OMG DID YOU SEE THE FIRST EPISODE? AMAZING!) that convinced me to coax out my plot bunnies, and I can safely say that they are making good progress on their road to recovery.

To those of you that are kind enough to have not given up on this, welcome back! And to those of you that are new; Welcome to the Drabbles of Camelot!

This one is something I thought of when watching an episode….

Please continue to review… they are the light to my dark, the love to my hate….. see what I did there? :-D

Anyway, enjoy :-)

Hypocrisy!

Both physician and manservant bowed and left the Great Hall with little more than a fleeting glance between them once they were dismissed. Once the doors were safely closed behind them, Merlin frowned and glanced at his guardian, flinching slightly as the sound of the beating of the griffin's wings beyond the castles walls sounded closely.

"How can Uther say you 'must have something in one of your books' when he banned them all during the Purge? Especially as - according to him - only magic deals with magic! It's hypocrisy!" Merlin exclaimed in a hushed voice to a surprised Gaius.


	20. Silent Fear

After re-watching 'The Darkest Hour part 1' for the fourth time, I realised just how terrified Merlin must be at losing his magic. He _is_ magic, and it's something he has always had, so this must be something quite big and terrifying for him. Anywho, you all know that anyway lol, I just got distracted :-D

I'm determined to watch part 2 some when today… I missed it last night :'-(

Thank you all for your reviews; please keep them coming! :-)

Silent Fear

The shivering still hadn't subsided even when Merlin wrapped the blanket from his bed around his shaking shoulders. The return ride from the village Calergy had been one of haste, fuelled by fear and the need to be within the safety of Camelot's walls. Though walls were no longer something they could hide behind.

Merlin shivered violently again and pulled the blanket tighter around his rigid body.

But the shaking wasn't just from the freezing air courtesy of the Dorocha. Holding out his hand, he whispered a basic spell. "Leoht."

A lone tear trailed down a pale cheek in fear.


	21. Struggle

Hello! A huge, Camelot sized thank you to all of you who have reviewed! Please, please continue to do so, as they make me smile :-)

Hope you enjoy this one; it came to me after watching the Darkest Hour part 1 (again…!) … let me know what you think! :-D

Struggle

With a startled cry, Arthur leapt back from the swinging blade that should have claimed his life.

"Stop! I don't want to fight you!" he urged with a strangled cry, as his attacker lunged forwards with a sudden burst of energy. "Please!" Arthur raised his hands and stepped back to avoid the sword that was once again swinging towards him.

In an act of desperation, Arthur changed tactics and made a dive towards his tiring attacker. Grabbing the man's arms, Arthur could do nothing but hold him as his attempts to attack became more and more feeble. "It's alright, father. It's alright."


	22. Fear

Hello fellow Merlinians!

Thank you all for your kind reviews; review replies have been sent!

OH MY WORD. Did any of you watch Merlin on Saturday..? It was so tragic! And not just for Arthur, but for Merlin as well! I won't say anymore here, for in case I have readers who are yet to see it.. but feel free to review and squeal, and/or PM me and squeal, chat etc about it!

As always, please continue to review and let me know what you think! If there is anything you would like me to write a drabble about, or if you would like me to expand on one of these drabbles, then please, let me know!

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong>

The smell of wood burning used to be one of comfort and warmth when he was at home. Now the mere sound of a log crackling amid the white hot embers made Merlin jump when he was alone, the nauseating fear that Arthur, his master, friend, _King_, had discovered who he truly was.

The sounds never use to affect him as badly as they do now… but that was before he had inadvertently introduced and reinforced the notion that 'magic was pure evil' to his friend.

He wondered if Morgana ever felt the same.

Alone.

Unsure.

More fearful than ever.


	23. Heart's Desire

Hello, fellow Merlinians! Sorry about the lack of drabble updates, I instead did a small one shot last weekend that seemed to go down really rather well! Anywho, after watching this weeks what I like to call fantastic 'coming of age' episode followed by an amazing trailer, I came up with this drabble, inspired by said trailer! Which leads me to a moment of extreme fangirl squeeeing…

**SPOLIERS FOR 4X06**  
>Squee! Wet!Merlin<br>Squee! Tied-up!Merlin!  
>Squee! Potentially tortured-enchanted-traitor!Merlin!<br>Squee! Potential Mergana!  
><strong>SPOLERS OVER<strong>

Please please continue to review my wonderful readers :-)

* * *

><p><span>Heart's Desire.<span>

The dark haired beauty took in the sight of the unconscious tied up young man before her. It had been over a year since they had last seen each other, yet he looked the same… however she knew he had changed. A year was a long time after all.

Her need for revenge against this man she had once called a trusted friend, and had even dared to love, was almost as strong as her desire to see Camelot fall. Now that he was here, it would appear she could do what her heart begged her not to.

A splash of cold water.

A surprised gasp.


	24. Questions Unanswered

*pokes head in and waves sheepishly* Hello : ) I can't apologise enough for the delay in my updates… life has been, well, life, and I RP on twitter now, mostly ;-) If anyone is still reading these, please let me know what you think!

**Questions Unanswered.**

The question was a simple one asked by Gwaine in between sips from his tankard: How do you want to be remembered?

There had been several drunken responses by Merlin and the knights, but between the laughter, the slurs and the banter, their answers were easy and unspoken, sober and genuine.

'As knights, men, and friends who served the greatest King in all of Albion.'

Merlin squeezes his eyes shut as the flashback ends, a tear falling and trailing down to his white beard. Exhaling shakily, weariness in his heart, he turns away from the Isle and starts to walk.


End file.
